Did You Mean That?
by SMilEoUTLoUD
Summary: A cute One shot containing pure DL goodness! Set at the beach. RR!Rated T 2 be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is a really random one-shot! I hope you like it and REVIEW!!!**

**Dana4Logan23**

It was Midnight and Dana couldn't sleep so she got up and walked to her favourite place at PCA. The Beach. It was her favourite place because it was quiet, beautiful and a place where she could think, mainly about Logan!

-------------------------------------------------------------Zoey 101----------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan couldn't sleep as all he could think of was Dana! He got up and walked to his favourite place at PCA. The Beach. It was his favourite place because he could think of Dana all he wanted.

-------------------------------------------------------------Zoey101----------------------------------------------------------------------

When Dana reached the beach she took off her white flip-flops and let her feet sink into the sand. She was only dressed in a white tank top and black shorts so the breeze made her shiver. When she came across the middle of the beach with huge stones there she sat down and let her caramel curls loose. Dana's black and red LG vibrated indicating that she had received a text message. She opened it and it read 'Where R U??? Luv u, Logan' Logan was texting her at 12 in the morning! He would always sign his texts saying Luv u Logan but she would always wonder, did he really mean it. She really wished he did.

She text him back saying 'U dont need 2 no! Luv u, Dana XxX' She meant it.

-------------------------------------------------------------Zoey 101----------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan was walking when his mind began to turn to think about Dana. He whipped out his phone and texted Dana saying

'Where R U??? Luv u, Logan' and he really meant it. He was wondering where Dana would be, definitely not in her own dorm, she was so restless, like him.

Then his phone vibrated, it was a text from Dana, 'U dont need 2 no! Luv u, Dana XxX'. At least she'd signed it as "Luv u, Dana". Dana had made it perfectly clear where she was, Logan knew her all too well, _she must be at the beach. _

When he reached the beach he saw dark figure that fitted perfectly into the description of Dana Cruz.

"I know her all too well!" Logan muttered under his breath, smiling.

He walked up to the rock she was sitting on and scooped her up, picking her up "Bridal Style".

"Logan put me down! LOGAN!" Dana shouted. She was really enjoying it but she'd never tell Logan that.

"I'm gonna make you beg, Dana Cruz!" Logan smirked.

"Logan, I refuse to beg, I may be a girl but I ain't gonna fall at your feet you know!" Dana said, sounding pretty sure of herself.

"Then I'm just gonna have to make you!" Logan said dropping her down on the sand and kneeling over her.

"And you're gonna make me beg how exactly?" Dana asked, smirking up at Logan.

"Like this!" and with that Logan began to tickle Dana all over.

"Ahhha, Lo…gan…… st..op it, ple-ase, LOGAN!" Dana squealed.

Logan was enjoying this thoroughly and he was determined to make her beg.

"Not until you _beg_ me to stop!" Logan taunted.

"In your dreams, Reese!" Dana smirked.

_Man, I love that girl! _Logan thought.

"You giving in yet?" Logan asked.

"I beg you Logan to stop, tickling me!" Dana muttered.

"Say it louder!" Logan smirked.

" I BEG YOU LOGAN TO STOP FUCKING TICKLING ME!" Dana shouted.

"Much better!" Logan smirked at her as he got up off her.

" I hate you, Logan Reese!" Dana shouted at Logan as she got up.

" I love you, Dana Cruz!" Logan replied, facing her.

"Wh…at did … you say?" Dana stuttered.

"I love you, Dana Cruz!" Logan said, smirking.

"Logan if you're joking I swear I'll hurt you so bad you won't be able to have children!" Dana said.

"I'm not joking, I promise!" Logan said, giving Dana puppy eyes.

"Well I hate you anyway!" Dana said, looking away from him.

"You so don't mean that!" Logan said.

"Yeah I do!" Dana said, still facing the other way.

"I'm so gonna get you for that!" and with that Logan dived at Dana.

"Ahhhhhha!" Dana said, running all around the beach.

Seeing as both Dana and Logan were athletic people, Logan was struggling to catch up with Dana but he managed to get her. He grabbed her arm and pushed her to the ground, in the same position as before.

"Did you mean that?" Logan whispered.

"Maybe…" Dana whispered back, breathing heavily. _Is it me or has it got extremely hot all of a sudden_, Dana thought.

"Well I meant what I said!" Logan smiled.

"I love you!" Dana smiled.

"Me too!" Logan smirked.

"I need to get back to my dorm," Dana said, signalling for Logan to get up off her.

"In a minute," and with that Logan leaned in and gently kissed Dana.

"Thank you," and with that Dana left.

As Dana was walking up the beach Logan shouted, "I LOVE YOU DANA CRUZ!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO LOGAN REESE!" and Dana continued walking back to her dorm.

_I love Dana Cruz, damn I'm tired! _Logan thought as he began to walk back to his own dorm.

-------------------------------------------------------------Zoey 101----------------------------------------------------------------------

_I love Logan Reese, I think I've lost it! _Dana thought. She opened up her door to her dorm and walked to her bed. I LOVE LOGAN REESE!!!!! Within minutes Dana was fast asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------Zoey 101----------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan opened the door to his dorm and walked over to his bunk bed. He accidentally whacked Chase's foot whilst climbing up the ladder to his bed.

"Ow man! Geez!" Chase said sleepily.

"Sorry man!" Logan replied.

I LOVE DANA CRUZ!!!!! Logan fell asleep dreaming of Dana

-------------------------------------------------------------Zoey 101----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So that was it, I'm thinking of writing a sequel, I don't know whether or not to do so. Sorry to any readers of my other story 'Welcome To PCA', I wanted to take a little break form it as I getting slightly fed up of writing it! SORRY!**

**So people Read and Review! **


	2. Authors Note!

**A/N: Okay people I have decided to make a short sequel to 'Did You Mean That' which will be about what happens the day after the night at the beach, will Dana and Logan get together or will they pretend nothing happened? How will the group react when they see Dana and Logan's suspicious way of acting? All these questions! So any readers of this story make sure you read the sequel okay!!! **

**From your Loyal Updater**

**Dana4Logan23 XxX**

**P.S: Also there will be a twist, don't think all my stories will end with a happy ending!!!**


End file.
